Of Books and Librarians
by otakusocial
Summary: Shikamaru had a new pastime; cloud watching was replaced by dingy old buildings, dusty books and a blue eyed librarian. Peace never last though when dealing with women.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Summary:** Shikamaru had a new pastime; cloud watching was replaced by dingy old buildings, dusty books and a blue eyed librarian. Peace never last though when dealing with women.

**A/N:** Because I wanted to read something like this.

* * *

**Of Books and Librarians**

**Chapter One**

It was a new pastime of his.

Instead of the clouds in the sky, Shikamaru was now more likely to be found in the old building at the 'historical' section of the city. Shikamaru's presence in the old building could be excused as the genius's admiration for the old architecture that was the building. Some could say it was because the library housed most of the old journals and books pertaining to the creation of the village. It can also be said that the quiet and intellectual man was there to broaden his taste of literature, for the old library was the only one in the city that contained the written arts of the supernatural, paranormal and anything that dealt with monks, priestesses and religion.

When asked -- Ino, his old team mate, had asked (more like nagged) him a few times during their monthly café dates -- which he plainly responded with: "I'm there for the art."

Which of course held truth -- not completely, but it is still truth.

Shikamaru looked towards the ceiling; this was the only building that he had ever seen that housed angels and gargoyle statues inside. It was an architectural design that was not common in the village of shinobi's. It had a more north-western flare, most commonly found at Soul Country -- a humble country that was slowly dwindling in prosperity; there was really no use for priestesses and monks in a world dominated by assassins and war.

He looked at the old grandfather clock that was situated at the middle of the library -- a very nice piece of structural art. It was a grandfather clock that had the face of time on each side which allowed for people to view the time in each area of the room, it towered inside the building, the head of the clock reaching past the level of the second floor. The clock began to ring a deep melody.

First chime.

Second chime.

Third chime.

Shikamaru looked towards the second floor of the library, that hovered over the first floor like a balcony. The fourth chime signalled the start of the noon hour, which was best known for the arrival of his favourite art: Kagome Higurashi, the librarian.

It never ceased to fascinate him, to catch a glimpse of smooth white porcelain; delicate structure that portrayed grace; fabrics that clung and emphasized appealing curvature; raven silk locks; strawberry red lips that smiled easily; but his most-loved feature, were the blue eyes.

"Nara-san," the woman smiled at him in greeting, as she approached. "I always find you here, yet you are always without a book."

"There are other things that I enjoy." Shikamaru said plainly, he watched her tilt her head to the side before pouting.

"That just won't do." She quickly turned on her heel; she was wearing black pumps today, with the thin heels -- he much approved.

She walked towards a shelf that were marked to contain the topics of anything related to Under-Anything to Underworld -- she categorized the library so oddly. The woman struggled to pull a book out of the shelf; it was a monster of a literature, covered in dust with chains that were stitched on to the back and front cover of the book, complete with a padlock to keep the book shut. She sneezed as the dust fluttered around her when she blew on the book to see the title.

He mumbled a "Bless you," as he fought a smile to grace his lips. Her sneeze had caused some locks of her ebony hair to come undone from the loose up-do. She nodded her thanks as she gently rubbed at her nose.

"Here you go," the book slammed onto the table, which rattled everyone in the building -- Higurashi apologetically smiled to everyone staring at her.

"_Demonology - From Above and Below_?" Shikamaru read the title aloud. He kept his mouth shut about the book being more appropriately shelved at Demon's and Things instead of Under-Anything to Underworld. He couldn't and mustn't ruin the first interaction -- that just wasn't tactful; especially if the goal was _close _interactions.

The idea of a relationship, was just too early.

"I loved reading this book, it was quite -- fascinating." The sceptical look on Shikamaru's face set the librarian in a huff, "Just read it Nara-san, I find it rather insulting that you would rather look at old architectural structure than appreciating history."

"Alright," Shikamaru moved the book towards him, might as well use this as a reason to be here, "You have the key?"

Shikamaru's eyes could only follow her hand as it went towards her blouse, a pretty silk number, which was quickly being unbuttoned, before said hands dug in-between her mounds to fish out something -- he couldn't really be bothered to see what, he was still stuck at the fact that she had just opened her blouse to dig in-between her breasts.

He was shaken from his reverie -- to be more precise, his fantasy -- as a stained gold key was presented to him.

Shikamaru took hold of the metal, and only to be completely aware of its warmth -- his mind was preoccupied to the where, how and why it was warm.

"Nara-san?"

He quickly glanced to Higurashi-san's blue eyes, it was not proper to stare at her breasts -- he didn't take into account the improper thoughts that were circulating through his head that pertained around a key. Shikamaru could only nod at her before he set to the task of opening the book.

Handing her back the key, Shikamaru a decent man, would have not stared at the woman returning the key between her bossom; but he was a shinobi foremost, and his skills had to be practiced, so he discreetly watched the whole process -- after all, it was only improper if his indulgence was witnessed.

"Enjoy it well Nara-san."

Shikamaru knew without a doubt that he would enjoy the book. In fact, it was already his favourite. After all, what book allowed you to watch a beautiful woman dig between her bosom to grab a key?

* * *

**A/N:** Shikamaru, I like him…


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. To answer your question KakashixAngela: Kagome's figure is like the women from Marvel and DC comics. Without all the built muscle.

* * *

**Of Books and Librarians**

**Chapter Two**

Shikamaru didn't know whether to praise the gods or cry for mercy, for he had the best view of the event that was currently taking place before him.

Higurashi-san was currently balancing on the top of the fold out ladder, trying to organize and return the heavy, dusty books back to their rightful places. Now shelving and organizing books doesn't sound very appealing, sexy, or nose-bleed worthy; but one just never really had entertained the idea in the right way.

Proof of that was Higurashi-san.

Shelving books in a too tight pencil skirt -- which looked to be straining over the curvature of her derriere -- with a slit in the back that continued to just inches below sacred grounds. Shikamaru hoped that it would just ride a bit higher to satisfaction, as Higurashi-san continued to bend over trying to shove books back into their place.

Of course the best part of the ordeal was all thanks to the dusty books. Higurashi-san was constantly having to dust off her hands to get them clean. On one occasion, the woman had absentmindedly wiped her dust covered hands on her skirt, which of course caused the tempting result: her derriere now sported dusty handprints thanks to the books. Shikamaru was in the middle of calculating the difference of his hand size with hers (so he could imagine the size of her derriere in his own hands) when the unthinkable happened:

Someone made Higurashi-san aware of her situation.

Shikamaru had the mind to cut the tongue off the one responsible of such deplorable act; but it was of no use, the deed was done. Shikamaru could only watch as Higurashi-san was currently dusting off the hand prints from her skirt, having noticed that they were dirtied. Shikamaru did not take long to recover from his mourning for he noticed that Kagome was currently rubbing her derriere trying to get rid of the handprints: a slew of fantasies were staged in his mind.

Shikamaru had to shake himself from the fantasies. A gentleman just doesn't fantasize (in the most lewd of manner, it wasn't even appropriate to mention to anyone) about unsuspecting, _innocent_ women.

'_I'm not even in first name basis with her'._

Nevertheless, the fantasizing continued on. He didn't know what _Icha Icha_ plots were like, but he was sure this would definitely be what inspired Jiraiya to write one.

Shikamaru watched as Higurashi-san climbed down the stairs with little difficulty -- she was wearing cream coloured pumps that had thin heels which were metallic -- admiring her figure as she came down. Swaying hips were definitely an upgrade from clouds.

He quickly averted his eyes back towards the open book, _Demonology: From Above and Below_ -- he was a little disappointed because the book had not provided him entertainment from the upper part of Kagome's anatomy earlier; Kagome had just pulled on the chain to retrieve the key, not a hint of a show at all (aside from the bit of cleavage he had seen from the neckline). Shikamaru had to resign himself to being contented with the feel of heat from the key, and fantasized from that.

The book was a little strange, but he continued to read it, just in case Higurashi wanted to converse about it over tea or coffee -- maybe dinner. But Shikamaru just couldn't get past the introduction of the book; it read that Demon's were the core of any summon and their magical energy were the source of all types of jutsu's (aside from taijutsu) and bloodline limits. The whole idea Shikamaru found to be sceptical.

A shadow loomed over him, and Shikamaru was greeted with the site of the librarian Higurashi-san.

"Nara-san, how are you liking the book so far?" An old leather-bound book was currently in her hand, resting on a protruded hip, as she stood beside him. The attire was definitely something Shikamaru approved of -- cream scoop neck blouse with quarter sleeves, tucked underneath a high-waist skirt with a black elastic waist belt, made for an appealing ensemble.

Shikamaru weighted the pros and cons of speaking his mind. One hand, he wanted her to continue talking with him, on the other hand, he wondered how she would look all flustered and angry. Most importantly, would Higurashi-san be stomping her heels on the wooden floors; her hair mussed up and come undone from the messy bun, and fall to her back; her lips pouting in an angry curve; her eyes blazing with heat; cheeks reddening with frustration --

The second choice won out.

With the gathered information he has deduced of her character, anything to go by, he construed that it was highly likely that she resort to such action with him. She was sensitive and outspoken when it came to opinions made without much knowledge of both sides of the topic -- during his earlier visits at the library, he had witnessed her temper (sadly from afar) over defending the worth and truth of miko's and priests.

Although, Shikamaru knew he had to take a different approach of raising her ire, he didn't want her to become too irritated and therefore cause trouble…for him.

"I am so far highly sceptical about this literary 'history' you have me read." Shikamaru watched her features closely, red was slowly and steadily colouring her cheeks. "It would be more properly termed as a fairytale."

Her eyes changed to blue steel. Molten.

"Right." She switched her weight to the other hip, "I forgot that humans have the capability of supernatural powers over the elements, and have features likes snakes dogs and are able to hosts bugs just because. They didn't need divine or demonic interventions to attain such powers. Silly me."

"I'm telling you my own opinion." He really didn't think it wise to bring up evolution with Kagome; he predicted it would not be a topic that would go over well with Kagome.

"How far have you read?"

"Just the introductory pages." Shikamaru watched as she shook her head in disapproval, her hair (which was pulled back in a loose bun) had slightly become unravelled.

"You've only read the first few pages, and you already have an opinion on the matter?" a perfectly trimmed brow was raised in disapproval; she tucked a loose strand behind an ear. "I suggest you continue reading."

Shikamaru watched as Higurashi-san turned on a heel and walked away. There was no stomping of feet, but the steady and angry stride she made towards her desk was a better exchange; angry swaying hips were equally enthralling.

He took his eyes away from her retreating figure, not wanting anyone to be aware of his intentions, and continued to read.

That's a lie.

The calculation was done; Shikamaru fantasized about a certain derriere at the mercy of his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. [Edit] Thank you Diane for bringing it to my attention.

* * *

**Of Books and Librarians**

**Chapter Three**

A requirement of all librarians, was obviously knowledge over all the literature that resided in the facility, which included knowledge of many languages (as many as the different languages used in the books). Helping a young man understand the article that was currently in an old language was quite expected of her.

However, Kagome's focus was not on the literature she was currently translating to the young (and quite attractive) man. The focus was also not on said man, who she knew had been visiting the library reading literary works that were in languages he never understood - she knew they were his attempts at obtaining her attention.

No, her focus was elsewhere. More specifically, on someone else:

Shikamaru Nara.

She trained her eyes on the young man she was currently assisting in the foreign literature. Kagome knew that she could not ever show any signs that she was aware of the very existence of Nara-san - which was really hard to follow, because she was currently doing things that would surely catch his attention in the most sinful (if a little mild) ways; and his reaction was something she would like to witness.

Who didn't want to see a man coming undone just from minor and seemingly innocent actions?

While she was slightly disappointed to realize that Shikamaru was a pervert, she was also pleased to know that he found her body enticing; he was her interest and it was quite a compliment to know that he was interested in her. However, it angered her that Miroku had pegged him correctly, it just made living with him difficult.

She resisted the urge to turn her eyes to the area where the other pervert she knew was currently watching the show. Knowing him, he probably was taking a video of this seeing as she was currently playing out one of his fantasies - and most definitely thinking of other fantasies he wanted her to do next.

Kagome adjusted her stance over the young man. She deepened the dip of her spine to emphasize a more enticing curvature of her back; the spacing of her arms had slightly become closer (in the pretence that she was steadying her stance as she leaned closer towards the boy) which emphasized the cleavage of her breasts - it had also allowed for her breasts to be moulded into a more spherical shape; the earlier exaggerated curvature of the spine had allowed for her derriere to stick out, and emphasizing its shape (it had also allowed for the skirt to ride up her legs, and resting just an inch from exposing the flesh of her derriere); the risen skirt had also exposed more of her leg, and with the help of the three inch cream coloured heels, made her legs seem longer.

She imagined she was quite a sight. The reaction of the man beside her confirmed that she was - he had not stopped averting his eyes towards her breasts every couple of seconds. Before, Kagome would have reprimanded the young man (in fact, she was having quite a struggle with herself not to) and made him look at her face, at the literature she was translating, or even at least pretend he was listening to her translation - but then that would ruin the whole effect and it would all be for naught.

The key to the success of her seduction was to be completely unaware of her actions and their effect; it had to all be innocent and natural actions that just happened to entice.

Kagome had learned that Shikamaru was a man who did not like to be troubled by anything. To Shikamaru, troublesome included women - demanding, aggressive, in-your-face women. One would think that Shikamaru would be receptive to seduction, but the story of his blonde (and gorgeous) team-mate openly pursuing him, deemed him otherwise.

Kunoichi in Konoha were very prone to gossip, especially at the hot springs in the bath house. Kagome had overheard the blonde sharing her attempts on Shikamaru; Ino Yamanaka had shared with the group that she had practically gave Shikamaru permission to 'jump her bones' and the man still had refused her. Kagome blushed deeply at recalling what Yamanaka had revealed she had been whispering in Shikamaru's ear about…lewd things she wanted him to do to her and vice versa (it was just very inappropriate to repeat). Even then, Shikamaru had rejected the offer.

Kagome at first had had doubts about Shikamaru's sexual orientation, but she had concluded that he was very much into females. She had often witnessed him _appreciating_ the anatomy of every female that happened to catch his attention. Then of course there was his obvious perusal of her figure - and despite his refusal of Ino's advances, she had witnessed him admiring her figure during one of their customary dates.

She concluded that he was the kind of man who wanted to do the pursuing; but with his lazy demeanor, he was pretty slow at it. Thus making Kagome go through the trouble of undergoing a subtle seduction to speed the process.

'_For a man who is averse to troublesome activities, he sure makes it difficult for women to woo him.'_

Kagome felt her hair was about to slip from the loose bun she had set it in the morning, she titled her head to the side and caused some strands to tumble over her shoulder. She brought a delicate hand up to brush it back behind an ear. After all, Shikamaru seemed to like watching her hair coming undone from its do.

She wondered if she was also a pervert for playing these games.

…

…

"I enjoyed that a lot, Kagome-chan." A familiar voice sing-song in her ear.

Kagome saw the smirk on his face and had to refrain the urge to punch him in the face, especially with the way he was perusing her body. "I didn't do it for you."

Miroku leaned on the bookshelf, blowing the dust away from his face. "It may be for him, but it's my fantasies you are acting out."

Kagome angrily hit him on the head with the book, before shoving it in its rightful space in the shelf.

"Eh, sorry Kagome-chan." He caressed the side of his face that was smarting from the impact of the book. "Well either way, he sure enjoyed the show."

Kagome blushed. "Really?"

"Kagome-chan, you were the embodiment of _my fantasies_ - he definitely enjoyed it."

They both turned to the man who was currently keeping his head down seemingly reading the book, when they both knew it was far from that. Miroku was pretty certain the shinobi was more in the middle of a fantasy than reading the lines of the old tome.

"So, I got another idea you should do," Miroku's eyes glossed over as he thought of the things he could get Kagome to do.

"I think I'll just stay in my office for the rest of the day." Kagome spoke as she adjusted the clinging pencil skirt around her rounded hips. "Want him to yearn for my presence, you know."

"You are learning so well Kagome-chan."

Miroku could only watch, mesmerized as Kagome eyed his body from head to toe, while lightly licking her lips and chewing on her lips.

"I learned from the best, Miroku-sama." Smirking at him before turning to leave.

Watching hips sway as Kagome walked towards her office, Miroku was feeling envious. He turned his attention back at the shinobi that was subtlety looking around the library - in the guise of admiring the statues and artwork - to find Kagome.

Miroku shook his head from his envious thoughts, and had to think of the present: Kagome willing to play out his fantasies. He was presented with a great opportunity to _play_ with Kagome - oh and the games he'll play.

Grinning, Miroku sauntered towards the library books that needed to be sorted.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for Miroku.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Of Books and Librarians**

**Chapter 4**

Shikamaru learned from a young age that surprises led to trouble. When Shikamaru was a child, he had made plans to go to the flower fields to enjoy his beloved pastime of watching the clouds. It didn't turn out as planned because he ended up meeting a blonde girl that had been picking flowers in his secret spot; that girl turned out to be his father's best friend's daughter; that girl turned out to be his classmate; that girl turned out to be a fan girl of the Uchiha; that girl turned out to be a team mate; that girl turned out to fall out of love of the Uchiha and set her sights on him.

He didn't like surprises.

Maybe it isn't suitable to be called 'surprises' it is more like 'seemingly innocent and unexpected events that lead to a chain of unpleasant occurrences for him'. Then again, that could be termed as a surprise; when he was a child he was surprised in seeing that blonde little girl in his secret flower field, then said girl became a permanent-troubling-fixture in his life.

He didn't like surprises.

"Nara-san?"

A familiar voice reached his ears and Shikamaru was pleasantly surprised at seeing the lovely lady that he had without for the past week. Kagome. "Higurashi-san, what a pleasant surprise." It was a pleasant surprise.

Kagome smiled at him as she adjusted the strap of the purse over her shoulder. "Nice to see you as well Nara-san." A tiny pout made her strawberry glossed lips purse alluringly - though Shikamaru was sure that it was not supposed to be lustful, and more of disapproval and question. "You hadn't been by the library lately."

"I'd been on a mission." Shikamaru was surprised that she had even noticed that his presence was missing. This new piece of information was definitely enlightening - to miss him, must mean that Kagome Higurashi liked his company.

Kagome's blue eyes traveled down his body - Shikamaru was certain that it was her way of inspecting him of any injury, but he liked to entertain the idea that she was checking him out. "I'm glad you came back safely."

Kagome, the starring librarian in most of his fantasies as of late, concerned over his safety? "I can't tell you of the details, but everything went smoothly."

"OK," Kagome smiled at him as she nodded her head in understanding.

Shikamaru watched as a few ebony strands came tumbling down from the loose bun behind her head. It had been a while since Shikamaru had seen Kagome, so he took his time in taking in her appearance and figure while she stood there before him. It was a Sunday (and the library was always closed on Sundays) Shikamaru was blessed in being given a chance to see Kagome outside of her Librarian outfits. Kagome was wearing a fitted white tank top that had an empire waist and a plunging dip between her breasts; she had on a pair of dark navy blue skinny jeans that were like second skin, hugging her curves quite nicely; on her feet were white strapped thong sandals that had a thin inch heel. It was simple yet very alluring and tempting to Shikamaru - especially that tank top that only provided white triangular pieces of cloth to cover her breasts.

A frown marred Shikamaru's features as he pondered over her outfit. She was dressed well enough to be going on a date; to be picked up for a date; to be looking for a date.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome drew her delicate brows together in a frown.

"No."

It was his fault really. Shikamaru knew that nothing good came out of surprises - even if that surprise came in a very sexy package such as Kagome. He should have kept his guard up. He should have covered his face with the menu to elude her attention. But he drew her attention, kept it, and dropped his guard down.

A familiar presence washed over him as he turned his attention towards the blonde that he had never been able to escape. Any other day, he would have greeted Chouji first, but it wasn't good to keep Ino mad. "Ino, Chouji, you guys are late."

Ino looked over his shoulder (gauging Kagome) before averting her gaze back at him, a smile on her lips. "Shikamaru, how rude of you, you haven't introduced us to your companion here."

Trouble.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, she's a librarian." Shikamaru ignored Chouji who was giving him a pointed look and a subtle wiggle of his brows. He really didn't need that right now, especially with Ino around to witness it.

"Nice to meet you, Higurashi-san, my name is Ino Yamanaka-" Ino gestured a hand towards Chouji, "-and this is Chouji Akimichi. We are Shikamaru's team mates."

"Pleased to meet you." Kagome bowed to them, and Shikamaru was internally berating himself for not looking down her shirt. He also had to remember to hit Chouji for staring too long.

"So what brings you to this bistro?" Ino sat in the booth beside Shikamaru, pushing him farther from Kagome.

Troublesome.

"I'm meeting a friend." Kagome looked at her watch, "I'm sorry, but I need to get going. It was nice to meet you Yamanaka-san, and Akimichi-san." Kagome turned her attention to Shikamaru, "Hope to see you soon Nara-san."

"Goodbye." Ino waved Kagome off as she walked deeper into the bistro.

Shikamaru didn't get a chance to enjoy the view of watching Kagome's derriere move as she walked away from him - he knew it would have been a fantastic sight, especially in those skin tight jeans. He just couldn't risk angering Ino. Though he had a confirmation from Chouji that it was a beautiful sight - he was drooling and couldn't stop staring at the direction that Kagome walked off too. Shikamaru made a mental note to remind Chouji of their rules.

"A librarian?" Chouji leaned across the table towards Shikamaru, disbelief and wonder on his face. "Is that some sort of code word or is she actually a librarian?"

Rule number one: Don't talk about prospective girls around Ino and Temari.

Shikamaru ignored the killing intent and heated stare that Ino was throwing at him. "She's just a librarian. She works at the old library down in cedar street."

"You were there for the art." Ino accused him.

"With her as the librarian? Yeah, I bet everyone is there for the art." Chouji's remark had caused Ino to bristle some more with anger - and he continued to fan the flames. "Do you, or have you, even opened a book there? Anyway, you've got to take me the next time you go there."

"I do read there." Shikamaru glanced towards Ino who was staring at him with icy blue eyes that accused him of lying - which was rude because he was still reading _Demonology: From Above and Below_.

Shikamaru was relieved when the waiter came. Though it didn't last long.

"You have any hard liquor?" Ino looked at the waiter expectantly.

Out of all the bistro's in the city, Kagome had to choose the one he was in - or was it that he chose the one that Kagome came to. Out of all the days they meet outside the Library, it was on the day that he was with his team mates - particularly Ino. Most importantly: On the day he gets to see Kagome in sexy civilian clothes, he was monitored by Ino, making any attempts of even a minute glance at Kagome, _dangerous_.

Wait a minute.

She's meeting a friend: _Guy or girl?_

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it?


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Of Books and Librarians**

**Chapter Five**

_This is not good._

Kagome looked towards Shikamaru and his team mates — she really didn't want Shikamaru to see who she was meeting with, but she was still a bit disappointed that he had his whole attention towards Ino; though the next library meeting they had, she would up the ante... _definitely_.

Kagome quickly fumbled through her purse, she needed a change of plans. With light and sure fingers, she pressed quickly on a few buttons. _He better pick up_.

"Kagome-chan!" a familiar male voice purred.

"Miroku!" She kept her voice low but the urgency was clear. "Change of plans. Don't meet me at the bistro."

"We're already on the way there."

"Just turn around and go wherever." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

"What's the matter anyway?"

Kagome looked around the bistro, her eyes trained at the windows, trying to spot Miroku. "Shikamaru is here."

A pause. "Oh." She could practically hear the grin and the delight she knew Miroku was feeling at the news. "This is perfect."

"It is not!" Kagome impatiently waved the waiter away, she was being a bit rude but she didn't want to be distracted at the moment. "You can't show up."

"It's perfect," Miroku was a little silent, probably talking to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha think it's a great idea. Seeing us around, he'd be forced to make his intentions known."

"I said no." Kagome nearly shouted into the receiver. "Do you think the idea of seeing three good looking men around me as an easy competition for him? And secondly, he isn't the type of guy to steal a girl away from someone."

"Kagome, he's a man, as long as you show him a little interest, it's enough incentive to continue pursuing you."

"Miroku, you think a woman glancing at you means they want you to take them — boyfriends or male companions are just details." Kagome placed a hand over the receiver of the phone, she mouthed 'water' towards the waiter (who was surprisingly still pleasant with her) and gave him a grateful smile — it may have been a little too grateful and appreciative because the waiter had walked away blushing, but atleast it would make him think twice of doing anything to her meal for her earlier rudeness. "Just don't come here okay? Please?"

"I won't then. But you'll regret it."

"I won't. Just don't come, I'll make it up to you later — not like that!" She quickly added to stop his perverted thoughts. "Bye. Tell Inuyasha sorry, I'll get him ramen later."

After ending the call, Kagome went straight to pushing in a new set of numbers. "Shippou, pick up."

This was the one man that she had to really stop in meeting her today. Miroku and Inuyasha were fine compared to Shippou. He had always been very affection when he was younger, and now as a grown man, the open affection he showered her with, continued. She kept setting boundaries around him, but he couldn't be thwarted. His overly loving behaviour towards her did help her hinder other men's advances — but she definitely didn't need that right now.

The ringing continued and grew… louder?

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, trapping her arms to her side and almost constricting. "Kagome-chan!" Shippou happily exclaimed as he gave her a hearty hug.

"Shippou." Kagome was showered with kisses.

…

…

After Ino had gone beyond hearing distance, Shikamaru quickly turned his attention towards Chouji. "You are an idiot aren't you?"

"What did I do?" Chouji asked through a mouthful of breaded calamari.

"You complimented Kagome with Ino around." Shikamaru leaned forwards toward Chouji. "Did you forget our rule?"

"She is pretty — what's the problem anyway? You always check girls out even with Ino around, and she can't do shit but complain, and you're good at ignoring that."

"This is different." At Chouji's rolling eyes, Shikamaru knew that he had to give his friend a little reminder. "Everyone so far had been kunoichi. Kagome is a sweet, innocent and gentle librarian — she can't handle Ino." Scenarios of Ino pulling one of her tricks on Kagome brought about a lot of frustration on his part, and if Temari got wind of this; ever since that incident — Shikamaru shook himself back to the present. No use dredging up the past.

"Well then use that as an excuse to get closer to Kagome." Chouji sipped on his drink casually, like the problem was solved. "I'm sure civilian girls like to be saved by a big strong shinobi."

Shikamaru was stunned to silence. He didn't know if what Chouji said was brilliant or just a bunch of stupid. He opted to not comment on that one. "Just keep Kagome topics at a minimum. She's gorgeous—"

"Hell ya she's gorgeous — tell me, does she go around wearing a pencil skirt, a white sheer blouse over a black bra and with a ribbon tie and glasses?"

"Pencil skirt, cleavage showing blouses and high heels. No glasses."

Chouji wandered into his own little fantasy world, as he superimposed Kagome into the attire he had just described. "When you guys hook up, you should get her to start wearing glasses."

_If she doesn't mind a little role play_. "Just keep the Kagome talks between us."

Ino arrived at the table with a wide pleased smile on her face. There was something disturbing about that smile, not because it was sinister, but just too happy for Ino to wear — especially with the Kagome incident just minutes ago.

"I have great news." Ino directed her attention solely on Shikamaru. "I asked, and Kagome-chan had agreed to eat with us."

_What? _Of course this was all done inside Shikamaru's head, he was too bewildered at the news. _And why is Ino referring to Kagome as Kagome-chan?_

"That's great!" Chouji carried the calamari dish along with his drink.

Ino had carried the other glasses and made a quick gesture towards the waiter that they were moving tables. Shikamaru just followed a little uncertain (Ino was calling her Kagome-chan) but also a bit excited at being able to be with Kagome some more. If Kagome had agreed to have him and his team eat with her, then she definitely wasn't on a date.

"Shikamaru, Chouji." Ino addressed them before gesturing to the… handsome male. "Meet Shippou."

"Hi!" Shippou smiled brightly at them, of course he had perfectly white and straight teeth; unruly ginger hair was pulled back in a low and short ponytail; bright twinkling emerald eyes; lean, muscular, athletic frame — all wrapped around Kagome. "You all must be Kagome's friends!"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think?


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Of Books and Librarians**

**Chapter Six**

There were a few scenarios that Shikmaru definitely did not want to be found in. He could count them all in one hand and really they were somewhat inter-related, and were in equal levels of horror that he couldn't really grade them based on that. One of them would be his mother finding out that he was still doing his unhealthy habit – a habit that both Temari and Ino (despite her asking him to smoke during Asuma's birthday) also agree that he should quit; Two, Ino and Temari finding out where he really lived; Three, his mother finding out that Ino and Temari were interested in him; Four, his mother finding out that he was interested in a girl...

No. Actually he did have one great fear and that was his mother finding out that he was interested in a girl – not that she ever believed that he was interested in the opposite sex, but the prospect of grandchildren was something she wanted. Rabidly. There would be no end from her part in trying to find out who his love-interest was, and then there were the baby questions; how many and when the babies are going to be popped into the world.

Shikamaru was interrupted in his musing as laughter filled the air and he was made to witness Kagome, looking all too good in her outfit – which he would have appreciated if Kagome, exposing a lot of skin, and showing such great views of her own body, was not wrapped up in the arms of another man. He shifted his dark eyes towards Kagome, looking for any signs of displeasure, but there she was, just laughing away at whatever Ino had said, while she occasionally held onto the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

Does a friendship entail that much touching? Skin contact? That much _caressing_?

He would like to say yes... but Shikamaru knew that if he ever did that much touching and hugging and skin-on-skin contact with Ino or Temari, there would be _misunderstandings_. There would be relationships, late night calls, visits, dates, wedding plans, baby plans – there would _definitely_ be misunderstandings.

"So how did you and Shippou meet?" Ino had a ridiculously pleased smile on her face that was mirrored by Shippou, giving Kagome a squeeze, which to Shikamaru's pleasure saw Kagome wince and scold the man for squeezing too hard. Shikamaru knew he was being a jerk for enjoying Kagome's displeasure – but he was getting tired of seeing that happy smile on her face in the other man's arms.

Kagome glanced towards Shikamaru before looking back at Ino. "It's just your typical story. Nothing special."

"Well it must have been quite a meeting seeing as he can't seem to let go of you." Ino looked at Shikamaru knowingly; the girl was having too much fun rubbing it in his face. But he couldn't concentrate on that, he needed to know their story, their history – he really hoped they didn't have any of _that kind_ of history.

"Well, I had met Shippou about four years ago, and I couldn't shake him off since." Kagome ended the speech with an elbow towards Shippou's gut. Shikamaru would have been pleased if the act didn't seem too much like a playful banter. Shippou wasn't even phased, and had instead given Kagome a playful pout before smiling along with her.

Really.

Was there nothing else to that story?

"I would like to hear the full story Higurashi-san." Shikamaru had to make sure he didn't put too much bite into his words... pleasant curiosity is the goal here. "I'd like to know your relationship with Shippou, it seems really close, are you—"

Kagome held his gaze. "Well, he was sixteen then, and was in need of a place to stay, so my family took him in. He had lived with us in the shrine—"

"And we've been roommates every since!" Shippou finished, cuddling closer to Kagome. Shikamaru really didn't like that. _Doesn't the boy know anything about personal space_?

"You live in a shrine?" Chouji spoke for the first time since the food came to the table. "Which one? There aren't many in Konoha."

"It's the Sunset Shrine."

Did he hear that correctly? Shikamaru turned to look at Kagome and saw her nod away in affirmative at living in a shrine. There was nothing that indicated priestess about her, and if she was a priestess she wouldn't be wearing what she was now – it showed too much skin. Though, it kind of made sense, seeing as she co-owns a library that is all about the supernatural and spiritual beings. A priestess librarian...

A priestess librarian.

Pure priestess.

Sexy librarian.

Virginal sexy librarian.

The Hokage could have burst through the doors of the cafe and announced a war was being waged. No. His mother could have gone through those doors demanding grandbabies, he wouldn't even have been aware of it. Kagome Higurashi, the woman who wears white blouses unbuttoned at the top with lace bras; which he had been able to deduce after much staring and of course the straining top over her bossom. Kagome Higurashi who wears pencil skirts with slits up to there and no panty lines – it was either a thong or she went nude... he was hoping nude, it was easier in his fantasies. Kagome Higurashi, the woman who wore red stiletto pumps. Kagome Higurashi, the librarian that will definitely be in the next Icha Icha novel, was a priestess.

Priestess. Untouched. Virginal.

Was it even possible? A person as gorgeous as her – and her personality was good too, at least from what he had witnessed so far – couldn't possibly be a virgin.

A familiar, masculine, rich laughter danced in the air and shattered Shikamaru's dreams. Shippou was unfortunately brought back to Shikamaru's attention and scope of reality. With the way things had been going between the two, he doubted that Kagome would have stayed a virgin with that guy around. Shippou did live with them.

Wait.

Something did not compute.

Sunset Shrine was one of the oldest shrines in Konoha, and had been built just a few years after the creation of the village. Being of more holy and spiritual nature, the shrine had to stay away from the heart of the village, needing to be more on 'holy' ground – and there was nothing more unholy than the center of a shinobi village that housed thousands of killers.

No.

The commute alone from the Sunset Shrine to the library Kagome practically lives in was three hours away. Commuting that far everyday was just illogical, especially with Kagome being the owner, and she managed the library every business day.

Shippou said they were roommates.

It was quite rude, interrupting the conversation when he did. _But it was important_. "Do you still live at the shrine?"

Blue eyes widened up at him. "No."

Roommates.

"So you and Shippou live together?" Ino had caught on. Shikamaru might just have to avoid the blonde for a while, Ino would never let him hear the end of this.

Kagome looked nervous, chewing on her lip. Shippou saved her from the trouble, by excitedly announcing the answer with that _incessant_ smile. "Yeah! I couldn't let her leave by herself." He gave Kagome another hug. Shikmaru really didn't like him. "She'd be too lonely."

Kagome was still looking at him. Her blue eyes pleading, her red bottom lip was still between her teeth, her hair was messy because of that damn boy, and with that outfit...

Naughty priestess.

Shikamaru really needs to get his perspective in order.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it.


End file.
